


One More Glass

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: basically all smut with Dean.





	One More Glass

All I wanted was one glass of wine, one, not three bottles. All I wanted was to relax in a nice bubble bath and have some wine. Instead Dean had others plans. He came back from a supply run early and barged into the bathroom, he stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

“What are you doing?” He asked swallowing a couple times.

“Taking a bath since I finally had the night off. No if you excuse me I’m bathing.” I replied sneakily as I sipped my wine.

“When you’re done can I shower?” He asked licking his lips, I sighed and finished off my glass.

“I guess. Now go. I’m almost done.” I poured another half glass of wine as he walked out. I sunk lower in my bath to were the bubbles were touching my chin.

 _Why couldn’t he just leave me alone?_ I knew Dean had a thing for me before the world went to shit but he always kept his distance and never tried to make a move. I began letting the water out as I stood up wrapping a towel around me.

“Bathroom is all yours!” I called out as I walked to my room. Sharing a house or whatever you wanted to call it with him was nice. He was hardly ever here, he had better things to do like lead raiding parties and supply runs.

I sat on my bed staring at the floor. Shit, I left my bottle of wine in the bathroom. I threw in a random shirt from the floor that hung down to my knees and walked to the bathroom.

“I’m just grabbing my wine.” I said as I walked into the bathroom. Dean stood there only in his boxers, he glanced at me as I stood in the doorway.

“The bottle is empty.” He remarked with a small smirk.

“Damn. That was the first bottle I opened, guess I’m done for the night.” I shrugged my shoulders and spun on my heel. Before I could walk out Dean grabbed my wrist and brought me close enough that I could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“What are you doing?” I asked in a shaky voice. He looked down at me, his eyes hungry.

“Drink with me.” I snorted and shook my head.

“I don’t drink your hard liquor. You know that.”

“Fine. I’ll drink wine with you.” I was shocked by his statement.

“Ok. You bring the wine, I’ll put a movie on.” He let go of my wrist and stepped into the shower. I walked back to my room in a daze like state. What had come over him?

I heard him walking up the steps and towards my room I had the movie sitting on the main menu. He walked in wearing only his sweatpants, his muscular body made my heart flutter. I adverted my eyes and held my glass out. He refilled it and sat down next to me with his own glass.

“Didn’t take you for the wine guy.” I snickered as I sipped from my glass.

“I am if there’s a pretty lady involved.” He smirked, I shook my head and played the movie.

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked looking at him. He sighed and looked a little embarrassed, something I hadn’t seen in awhile.

“Well, it’s the end of the world and I guess I just wanted to relax with my friend. Who I also have a huge crush on. I know I’ve been a real ass since all this started but-” I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

“Someone has to take charge and lead the lost. That someone was you and it’s ok. I’m just happy to know the old Dean is still in there somewhere.” I felt him smile and he pulled me into his side.

We went through the other two bottles of wine and numerous movies and shows on dvd. We sat on my bed laughing and reminiscing on a time before the world lost its mind and turned into everyone for themselves survival game. I was laying back on my bed staring at the ceiling.

“Why didn’t we ever do this before?” Dean asked as he laid next to me.

“Because you had the hots for anyone that wasn’t me.” I could feel his eyes on me, I turned my head to look at him. Before I could blink his lips were on mine in a sweet, burning need.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him back with as much passion as I could. He pulled me on top of him and grabbed my ass when I grinder down on him. I placed kisses along his jaw, neck, and collar bone as I continued a slow grind making him moan out and tighten his grip. I slowly made my way down to his hips as I slowly removed his sweatpants and boxers leaving him exposed. I glanced up at him, he stared down at me with dark hungry eyes.

“What are you doing?” His voice was deep and husky with lust. I smirked and took his tip into my mouth swirling my tongue around it while I used my hand to stroke him never once breaking eye contact. He threw his head back and moaned out lifting his hips slightly as I moved my mouth lower. I kept on my slow tirade of giving him a blow job and hand job as he moaned out. I felt him begin to twitch and let him out with a pop. He groaned frustrated and flipped me onto my back.

“You’re turn.” He gave me a devilish smirk as he ripped my shirt open and began sucking on one of my breasts and playing with the other. I moaned and tugged at his hair. He slowly made his way down my body leaving small gentle kisses, he slid my panties off and tossed them onto the floor. He looked up at me from his position in between my legs and smiled.

He slowly began rubbing my clit with on hand and using his other hand to slowly insert a finger. I raised my hips trying to get more as I moaned out biting my lip. I heard him chuckled as his left hand left my clit and held my hips down. I could feel his breath against my wetness before he licked a strip slowly inserting his tongue causing me to arch my back. He began to eat me out at a slow pace before slowly picking up the pace as my moans encouraged him.

I was close to my climax when he pulled away. I groaned and looked down at him he made his way up my body placing kisses on my collar bone and neck then on my lips. As I tasted myself on his tongue I used my legs to wrap around his waist encouraging him to go in. He slowly began pushing is tip in, I gripped his biceps digging my nails in as he got deeper. I moaned out once he was completely in, he sat there for a minute letting me adjust to his size before he started slowly rocking back and forth I could feel the knot building in my stomach again. He began to pick up the pace, he slowly pulled almost completely out and slammed back in making me cry out in pleasure. He pulled my legs up to where they were bent and he had the perfect angle as he began to pound into me making my orgasm climb faster and faster. He held my legs with one hand while the other found my clit and began rubbing it as a medium pace.

“Dean. Please.” I breathed out as my orgasm got closer.

“Please what baby?” He moaned out as I tightened around him.

“Please let me cum.” He pulled completely out, flipped me into my stomach and lifted my ass up into the air and slammed into me and began pounding into me while he continued to play with my clit with one hand and used his free hand to pull my hair just enough not to hurt me. I reached behind me and dug my nails into his thigh as my legs began to shake as my orgasm racked through me, he came shortly after riding us both out. He collapsed next to me breathing hard.

“Wow.” He said breathlessly smiling as he raked a hand through his hair. I looked over at him smiling.

“Why’d you wait so long to do that?” I asked still trying to catch my breath.

“Because I’m an idiot.” He chuckled and pulled me into him. We laid there naked, and sweaty for the rest of the night. I felt Dean draw random little patterns into my shoulder before placing a gentle kiss before I fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first time in awhile. 


End file.
